A Whole New World
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome ends up in Agrabah after the jewel fiasco. She made her living with healing. She keeps to herself most of the time, but when an evening walk turns into a meeting with a tiger...well let's say that tiger is what will cause a lot of problems. (MaleJasmine)
_**A Whole New World**_

 _ **Summary: Kagome ends up in Agrabah after the jewel fiasco. She made her living with healing. She keeps to herself most of the time, but when an evening walk turns into a meeting with a tiger...well let's say that tiger is what will cause a lot of problems.**_

 _ **Pairing: Kagome/Jasmin (Male! Jasmine)**_

 _ **Rating: T ..probably will go up, though...**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

Kagome wasn't one to normally complain about her life...sure things happened in her life she wasn't happy about, but that was just how life works.

She didn't complain when she had to fight demons to get jewel shards...and she didn't complain about getting expelled from school because she had too many absences. Right now, though...she was going to complain about life not being fair.

She finished the jewel...had to pick between her family and her friends in the past...and she picked her family.

Kagome had given her last goodbye to her friends and went down the well for the last time, but instead of being surrounded by the familiar warm blue light she was encased in dark red and a feeling of being burning alive before darkness overcame her.

That is how she woke up… at the bottom of the well and in pain. It was a pain that made her curl up and gasp for breath and just hope the pain would go away.

Taking a gasp of air, she felt the burning subside as her body and felt the rough feel of sand against her skin.

Blinking her tear filled eyes she slowly moved her body which was aching and throbbing in pain at each move she made. She bit her lip as her blurry eyes took in her surroundings.

She wasn't in Japan anymore...that was for sure. Japan didn't have vast amounts of sand anywhere unless you were at the beach...but she definitely wasn't at the beach.

The burning heat was telling her that.

Slowly standing up Kagome gave a small hiss as her muscles protested her moving. She needed to get out of the heat, though. She didn't know how long she laid on the hot sand in this sun, but her body already felt burnt and drained of energy.

Kagome slowly trudged through the sand, her backpack still on her back as she made her way to where she felt an aura at.

She just hoped the person was friendly, but she really didn't have much of a choice. Kagome wasn't in the best situation and this was her only option at the moment.

She had been walking probably for hours and finally she saw a farm of some sort. Kagome quickened her steps as she made her way closer.

She saw two figures watch her approach before the woman pointed at something, the male nodding before coming closer to her, seeing how bad of a state she was in.

"Oh! What are you doing out in this heat!" a woman gasped as she came closer Kagome.

Kagome didn't say anything, she just blinked when she saw the woman rush to her and was guiding her into her home.

Kagome blinked again, her eyes heavy, and sat down, she wasn't going to protest about being out of the sun. She just wanted to sleep and stay in the shade as much as she could.

"How long have you been out there, dearie?" The woman was older, some grey hairs sprouting out and wrinkles starting to show under her eyes and by her mouth.

"I don't know." Kagome licked her lips trying to think up a plausible story that this woman would believe, "...I was taken by surprise by thieves..."

It was the best she could come up with at the moment, and she didn't care. IT was an excuse and by the look on the woman's face, she believed her.

"You need to rest! I sent my husband to get some more water out of the well..." the woman took Kagome's backpack and sat it down beside her and let her relax.

Kagome nodded her eyes already heavy from the lack of energy. She didn't have food in her or water and she had been in the heat for hours upon hours.

"Just rest...you need to gather your energy..."

Kagome closed her eyes, the woman's voice starting to muffle as she slumped forward. She felt the woman catch her before she blacked out.

It seemed like life wasn't going to let her have a break...or maybe fate just hated her.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: Chapter one! I hope you like it...It is an introduction chapter because I have to...set the stage before Jasmin(male jasmine) comes into the picture! XD**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this XD I didn't know how people would take this...sooo yeah XD Enjoy!**_

 _ **Also, Facebook link is on page, one for my regular fb...and the other to follow my fanfic writing...it has pictures...videos and other things being put on the page! Hehe**_


End file.
